Yours
by Roz Morgan
Summary: Faramir Took does some snooping and discovers something about his father (slash)


Title: Yours. 

Author: Roz

E-mail: roz4hobbits@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13, maybe R for a lot of sexual innuendo. 

Pairing: M/P. 

Summary: Faramir Took finds a pile of letters and something about his father and uncle he never expected.

Feedback: look feedback slut here!   
Warnings: hobbit sex. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dedication: to everyone, my birthday gift to all of you.

*********************************************************************

Faramir had grown bored quickly with his mother and his aunt's chatter, and his father and his uncle had gone out to the stables to view his uncle's new gelding. He crept along the dusty passage ways of the hall, going places people had not walked in months. 

Every door he came to he twisted the handle, and cursed upon finding each locked, finally he reached the end of the passage and turned to go back when something caught his eye, a tapestry hug on the wall behind him did not quite touch the floor and part of the wall was indented slightly.

Pushing aside the tapestry Faramir found a door he had never before seen, he tried the handle surprised to find no dust upon it and even more surprised when it swung open with ease, as if it was often used.

The room smelt musky, hot and Faramir recoiled before cover his mouth and going in, his curiosity more demanding then his sense of smell.

The room was spartan with only a bed, and an old oak chest, the bed was a mess, covers mused and pillows strewn all over, dried patches of something Faramir cared not to think of coloured the mattress.

He crossed to the chest instead and knelt, wondering if it would be locked.

It wasn't but its hinges squeaked as he opened it.

Inside was a treasure trove of things he had never suspected, a curl of red hair tied by green ribbon, pressed flowers, a bundle of letters, a half melted candle and some sketches.

Sketches of a naked, freckled lad, smiling and laying on the bed his eyes enticing calling the artist.

Faramir flushed and in stead grabbed the bundle of letters hoping they would give him an inside into the lad and this hidden room.

Carefully he untied the string that held the buddle together and unfolded the first letter, reading the ink blotched page of fast scrawl.

_Your kiss still burns upon my lips, why did you wait so long? As long as I waited. Oh how I long to feel your kiss again._

_Yours Peregrin._

Peregrin.

His father, his father had been in this secret room had written these letters but to who and why? Did he have a lover in his youth? A maid here at the hall perhaps, or someone else maybe of higher standing?

He took the next letter eager to know who his father had hungered to kiss so much.

_I missed you last night, I waited to hold you and then you did not come, that is a wicked tease to play Pip my sweet._

_Yours in frustration_

_Meriadoc._

His uncle! 

Faramir dropped the letter as if it had burned his skin where he had touched it and rubbed his eyes, but he couldn't erase the knowledge from his mind, his father and uncle had been something to each other in childhood, but how much his curiosity asked and Faramir found him self picking up the next letter in the pile. 

_Oh please, please do not fall in love with me, make me only a passing fancy and then please forget me. My heart and all I am long for you but I will not allow it, allow you to so carelessly throw away your ambition, your destiny for me._

_Yours sorrowfully Meriadoc._

The past unfolding in front of his eyes Faramir scrambled for the next ink smudged, yellowing page wondering under what circumstances these letters had been written. He could picture his uncle, young again and handsome sitting at a writing desk, face drawn into a frown of sadness as his words filled the page, and what had his father to say in return.

_I find is such a bore to be here with Mama when I could be laying in your arms, your last letter but a fire in me and I dreamt and woke in a sweat, all my sheets tangled. Come home soon so I can place a kiss upon your brow and love you._

_Yours impatiently _

_Peregrin._

Faramir blinked, there was quite a jump between this letter and the last, he searched for a letter that would tie them together but to no avail, either they where lost or in his fathers possession.

Disgruntled he picked up the next letter.

_My heart is heavy, your words sting like wounds inflicted by the sharpest sword point. I know coming like that all dark and wanting frightened you, I am sorry my Pip please forgive me and take anything you wish as penance for my cruelness, just please don't hate me._

_Yours regretfully _

_Meriadoc_

Again this letter made no sense to those that had come before, but it was clear to what his uncle had done. Faramir picked up the next letter hoping it held better news than the one he had just read.

_My revenge shall be taken tomorrow night by the stables, come and be forgiven._

_Yours willingly _

_Peregrin.___

Faramir blushed, quite guessing what this had been an invite to, he himself had received notes much of the same context from lovers.

_I love you, I love you a thousand times I do confess it, till my mouth is raw and your ears bleed from hearing it. I love you._

_Yours always _

_Meriadoc._

Faramir smiled, it warmed him to know it had not been lust that had tied to two together but love.

_Ah! I love you, every night we are apart my body keens for want to hold you, promise me you will come again tonight and be with me, within me._

_Yours with a passion _

_Peregrin.___

The last letter looked almost new, the ink not faded and the paper still crisp and white. A blush rose to his cheeks as he realised that, and suddenly what the room must be used for and, worse that that naked lad in the picture must have been his father.

Faramir gave a moan of despair and buddle up the letters, shoving them back into the chest and slamming it shut, he got up and slowly crossed the room trying not to look at the bed or imagine what had happened upon it.

Reaching the door he quickly closed it and slipped out from behind the tapestry, footsteps sounded around the corner, he attempted to look as if he was studying the tapestry but gave up realising that would give away the fact he had done something he shouldn't, instead he began again to tug at the door handles.

His uncle appeared followed by his uncle, seeing them and knowing what was in the hidden room Faramir gave a squeak and dashed past them quite happy to sit with his mother while she talked.

Pippin watched his son flee with a feeling of aprhenchion.

"What do you think he was doing up here?" he asked Merry who was already brushing aside the tapestry.

"just trying to brake into my rooms I suspect" Merry said unworried, he opened the door and the pulled Pippin to him, kissing his lover passionately, they separated and Merry started to back Pippin to the bed finally toppling him on to it and laying atop of him.

"Now your last letter said something about wanting me within you….." he drawled teasingly, Pippin groaned and arched up pulling Merry back down to meet his waiting kiss.


End file.
